Networks allow individual devices to take advantage of one another to share information and resources, provide redundancy, increase accessibility, and so on. Networks are used in every day life at home, at work, on vacation, and just about everywhere else. A typical user does not want to know how a network operates. A typical user just wants the networks he or she encounters in daily life to work and work well. Unfortunately, network technology is exceptionally complex. All too often, highly skilled, and very expensive, technicians are needed to set up and maintain networks. The power and versatility of networks, however, virtually guarantee a continued and growing demand for better, more reliable, faster, and more user friendly networks and network equipment.